


Are You Bored Yet?

by babyoilfromrealbabies



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Secrets, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Nine Divines, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Thalmor (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Thalmor Being Assholes (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyoilfromrealbabies/pseuds/babyoilfromrealbabies
Summary: The worst possible thing that could've happened to Mathias right now would be a cold Thalmor soldier on his doorstep, but for some gods-forsaken reason that's exactly what happened. Things unfold and questions bloom and get answered, but is the answer one he wanted?
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 3





	Are You Bored Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> God thank you for reading this in the first place. This'll probably be a slow to update fic because im shit at writing. The explicit rating will come later as well as the tags being updated. They're stupid and i love them leave me alone.

The brutal winter was already hitting. Snowflakes coming down like cold razor blades onto Tauve’s face. The blood rushing up onto his cheeks, nose and ears. All of it being painful. HIs robes were pulled close and tight to his body, trying to milk any sort of warmth out of the thin Thalmor uniform. It felt like they were trying to kill the soldiers from hypothermia before they could actually do any good for the Aldmeri Dominion. Tauve’s current mission was to try and find a Talos priest hiding in the Winterhold area of northern Skyrim. Of course he got the coldest mission. Matched Elewen’s godforsaken heart.  
The crunch of snow under his boots was the only thing pushing Tauve forward. At least that was til the soft and warm glow of a cottage lit his path. It was as if the gods were here to save him. His power should be able to get him at least a night of sleep in a warm bed or even on the floor. There was nothing better than the burn of temperature change as the ice melts from your veins.  
Tauve was near falling over his feet. A slight laugh of pure joy escaping him as he fell to his knees and had to pull himself through the snow. His fingers already starting to burn from the chill and rocks cutting at the delicate skin of his hands. Only pulling himself up and brushing the chunks of snow off of his robes to start frantically knocking at the door. An ache wracking through his joints but he couldn’t stop now when he was this close to just being warm. Knocks started to become banging on the wood door before a few hurried footsteps came to stand in front of him. The warmth of the house washing over him from the doorway, his teeth starting to chatter and clink together as he tried to explain himself. The nord in front of him didn’t look impressed.. But he looked good.  
Before Tauve stood a rather tall and quite gorgeous nordic man. His frozen blonde hair tumbled over his shoulders, with braids scattered through the thick straw colored locks. He stared knives at the bumbling Thalmor agent who was doing his best to justify why he bothered him at this hour with a request like boarding in his house. Before he could really even finish a hand pressed itself on his lower back and ushered him inside. The man looked at the surroundings from the door before closing it tight and locking it four different ways.   
Before Tauve could speak again the man pressed a hand to the Altmer’s mouth, a finger against his own lips to shush him. He nodded in compliance, not really having a choice as well as not being intimidating enough to really assert himself against him. The nordic man was already unbuttoning Tauve’s robes, needing to get any trace of Thalmor off of him. Pulling it from his arms before tossing it into the fire, met with an angered look of helplessness, knowing that he couldn’t change anything now.   
“Now you may speak..” The man seemed to have breathed a sigh of relief, moving to sit in a chair close to the fire, his head dropped into his hand. Obviously exhausted and ready to get back into bed.  
“I would’ve died out there if i didn’t find your house,” Tauve still kept his voice low, slowly moving close to the man and sitting on his knees by the fire. Feeling his face slowly thaw thanks to the robes burning in the hearth. “I owe you my life.” His voice was soft as he looked up at the man. A smile on his face, but was only met with more hostility.   
“Just keep your mouth shut, elf.” The accent was thick in his throat, shutting the ‘Altmer’ up. His eyes staring at the hands in his lap. God if one of the higher ups saw him like this he’d be shunned for embarrassing the entire Summerset Isle. Well, there are many things that could get him shunned from the Thalmor but this might have been one of his worst offending actions. “.. Do you have a guess for what time it is..” Tauve was quiet. Trying to hint at the fact he wanted to sleep so damn badly. HIs eyes tormenting him with the heaviness trying to pull them down. Yet, before he could get an answer it seemed sleep had won it’s battle over him. His head landing on the leg of the chair as he drifted off to a peaceful and quiet slumber, a prayer lingering in his mind hoping Vaermina would stray away from his dreams.

And yet when he awoke he wasn’t dead. Actually, he was in a bed, under the sheets of a thick blanket. His knees curled up to his chest, nice and comfortable. Only then did he realize that he was in completely different under-clothes from when he arrived in the cottage. Another problem was the man behind him, the one who had his front pressed into Tauvei’s back. Hugging his waist nice and tight, as if he was keeping a grudge in his heart. He reeked of mead and fresh firewood. Something reminiscent of a life left behind at this point. Though, his grip around him was starting to get uncomfortable and Tauve had a job to do, even if the kind stranger was rather nice to be held by, he still needed to get up, scavenge for new clothing and make his way all the way back to solitude to get a new uniform so he could get the job done and not instantly fail the job at hand.   
His slender fingers tried slipping under the thick and calloused ones of his kind captor but they wouldn’t budgeー at least not with a groan and the man waking up. With a rather annoyed look before it melted into fear and embarrassment. Enough so he threw himself backwards with enough force he slammed himself down onto the floor with a thud. It sounded particularly painful, and definitely something Tauve wasn’t in the mood to reenact.   
“I-I was just huddling for warmth! Nothing weird happened!” It sounded as if the man was promising him that it was only a good natured snuggle. Tauve passed it off with a snort before standing up. An annoyed look shot down at his pant legs which were suddenly too short for his legs; which led to him realizing those were not the pants he arrived in. But as if the man could read minds he answered. “Yours were soaked with snow and too thin, I wasn't going to let you freeze to death.”  
“You’re quite thoughtful.. Frostbite surely would've taken me by sunrise.” His comment was sarcastic but met with a groan from the man, who was rummaging in his dresser for a shirt to cover his quite glorious figure.. Not that Tauve was staring of course. That would be odd. “May I ask the name of my savior?” His sly yet rounded eyes stared in the nord’s direction, as Tauve realized the underside of his hair was cut close to his head yet the rest was tied up in a delicate little bun at the top of his head.  
“Mathias. Mathias Storm-Summoner.”  
“A gift from the Nine that brings snow? Poetic.”  
“Now I think I’m entitled to the same, Elf.” There was a hint of bitterness in his voice.  
“Tauvei. Thalmor fledgling.” He nodded, ignoring the scowl on Mathias’ face. If anything he got a weird satisfaction from it.   
“I shouldn’t have expected anything better from an ugly elf like you.” The nord’s fingers were curled into a fist. The knuckles turning white before just shaking out his hands and making his way upstairs from the underground bedroom.

Mathias couldn’t believe the mess he had gotten himself into. Absolutely pissed at himself for letting his heart choose over his head. He should’ve thrown that elf into the snow the moment he had fallen asleep but no! He had to bring him in, getting him dressed and letting him into his bed. The elf just looked so beautiful.. So delicate and gorgeous asleep. As if he wasn't a traitor in Mathias’s homeland. He simply started the fire in the hearth, grumbling to himself as he poured broth into the soup pot to prepare some sort of breakfast to warm their bones. The snow had gotten worse since that night, heavier and coming down harder, enough to lock the doors and windows in place.  
Mathias gave a small chuckle at the remaining scraps of Thalmor uniform that lingered in the fire. Happy to get that shit out of his home, and soon that impossibly gorgeous elf with it.. Though a few more nights of taking care of him and letting him sleep against his chest couldn’t possibly hurt..  
He listened for footsteps to come up the stairs, but didn’t expect the elf to have a silent saunter and especially didn’t expect for Tauve to throw himself on Mathias’s back. His teeth clacking in his skull with the blanket from the bed draped around his shoulders. Relying on the nord for body heat as he seemingly produced none. It took a moment to get used to but he reluctantly just let Tauve wrap his legs around his waist and act as a backpack as he went around cleaning, getting more wood for the stove and reinforcing the door so it wouldn’t break open. Finally lighting a candle just to bring more lively light to the room before pulling Tauve off and setting him down in front of the fire. Just so he could open up the pot to poke around and add a few more ingredients into the stew. From the elf’s looks he needed all the food he could get; Mathias was thinking back when he had him undressed. He was able to see his delicate ribs poking out from the toned skin and muscle of the Mer.  
He shook the thought from his head once it got clouded with thoughts that’d make Ysgramor want to gut him like salmon. He hung his head with a tinge of shame as he plopped down onto the hardwood floor, Tauve taking it as an invitation to lay his head in his lap and curl closer. Mathias guessed he was just used to warmer climates. Carefully starting to run his fingers through the loose rusty gold curls taking up the room on his lap. It was impossibly soft, implying somebody who bathes often and has the resources to do so. Jealousy raged through his veins as he just shook it off. Brushing the hair out of the Mer’s face. It was sort of odd. He didn’t really look like a normal elf.. His eyes were a bit rounded as well as his ears, his face was soft and paler than the other Thalmor he’d seen in the streets with their dark golden skin. Mathias sighed, simply equating it to him being young, though not remembering how older Elves usually got.  
Just as he was getting done admiring him his long pale eyelashes fluttered open. Orange eyes gazing up at him with a gentle smile on them. “Do you do this to every house guest?” He asked softly, a tinge of teasing lingering in Tauve’s gentle voice. “Or am I just a special one?” That was what tipped the Mer over to start laughing. Mathias simply rolled his eyes before reaching for the table to retrieve the bowls he’d previously cleaned out. The soup was ready and he was tired of hearing him speak with that elegant accent. Letting him stuff his face would be a good substitute for small talk. Using his ladle to spoon some of it into the bowls before setting them both down on hearth. He grunted out a small command consisting of only, “Eat. I have questions for you.”


End file.
